The Twilight Twenty-five: Round Seven
by twilly
Summary: Twenty-five adage inspired, one hundred word drabbles. What is an adage, you ask? It's a short but memorable saying expressing a general truth. I may not take these phrases at face value; but then again, maybe I will.
1. Blood is thicker than water

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt:

01. **Blood is thicker than water.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

I have no tears left. I took a deep breath and opened the door to the room that within a span of six hours, witnessed the happiest moment of my life, then the most devastating.

"You're still here?" I said.

"Where else would I be?"

I shrugged. "With your dad and brothers?"

"Bella—"

"I'd understand. They're always going to hate me. I can't be the wedge between you and your family. Blood is thicker than water."

Edward lifted my hand, gently stroking my newly adorned finger. His perfect lips kissed the perfect, dainty diamond. "_You_ are my blood now."

* * *

Thanks for checking out my entries! Let me know what you think? Pretty please? :)


	2. Tis better to have loved and lost

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt:02. **'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward  
Rating: M

* * *

"Edward," Carlisle's soothing voice cut through the gauze of nothingness.

"You," I roared. The wall of the mausoleum cracked behind him. "This is your fault!"

"Edward, death is..."

"No! You—convinced me she had to live her natural life. That changing her would damn her."

He stood eerily still, as only one of our kind could.

"I waited so long for her."

"I don't want to live in a world she doesn't exist."

"But she did exist Edward. You had a lifetime with her. Her lifetime. That's how it should be."

"You've had three lifetimes with Esme, is it enough?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Theses non-fluffy ones are harder for me. Thoughts?

Also, since a couple of people have asked; each of these drabbles is supposed to be intact, and stand on their own. So it is not a continuing story.

PS. There is a new chapter of The Love Boat coming, it should be up early this week. :)


	3. Good things come to those who wait

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt:

03. **Good things come to those who wait.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

"Good morning."

"Morning," she replies.

We meet like this every morning, waiting for our trains. Hers goes north, mine south.

"You're here early."

She blushed. I wonder if she's coming earlier to spend more time with me too.

"We've been meeting waiting together for a couple of weeks. Would you like to wait for some coffee together later?"

She smiles, brilliantly. "I'd love that."

I smile, brilliantly.

"Edward, your train!" she exclaims.

I shrug. "I'll get the next one."

"If you can get the next one, why do you take the earlier train?"

"Good things come to those who wait"

* * *

Love you for reading this!


	4. Do as I say, not as I do

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 04. **Do as I say, not as I do.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing, Bella?" Edward crosses the hazy room in four powerful strides.

I barely have time to hand off before he pulls me off the couch.

"Fucker," I shout, yanking my arm from his grasp. "You almost spilled bong water one me!"

He puffs out his chest, making him seem even bigger. "We're leaving."

"The fuck I am."

"The fuck you aren't!" He reaches for my upper arm again, but I pull away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Smoking out with six dudes?"

"Pfft. You smoke with five or six dudes all the time."

* * *

It's really hard for me to write the ones where Edward or Bella mistreating. This is kind of sweet, right? I mean he's worried about her. Right?

Thanks for reading.


	5. The bigger they are the harder they fall

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt:

20. **The bigger they are, the harder they fall.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

"Dude, what happened?" I asked to no one specific, as the fog slowly lifted and I realized that the thumping and flashing lights were not just in my head and I was laying flat on my back on the sticky floor.

"Man," Jasper chastened, "I told you not to get so close to the stage."

"Fuck, last think I remember I was sliding a bill in Busty Bella's G-string, then—nothing."

"Dude," Emmett guffawed, "She reached up and untied her top; and those giant titties smacked you on top of your head and down you went. It was fucking awesome."

* * *

Um..yeah. I know. LOL


	6. Fight fire with fire

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt:

15. **Fight fire with fire.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

"Cullen. You asshole!"

"Me?" He feigned innocence.

"Yes you. You put an ad on Craigslist telling people they could come and take what they want from my apartment. I've been fighting them off all day."

He snickered. "Yeah, well that's what you get for having your dad arrest me for stealing your dog."

"You _did_ steal my dog!" Not to mention, I dropped the charges.

"You signed my up for an erectile dysfunction study! Do you know how much limp-dick mail I get now?"

"Cullen, you _are_ a limp dick!"

"You're a bitch, Swan!"

"Fuck you."

"Let me." He winked.

* * *

Maxandmo made me do it. ;)


	7. A chain is only as strong as its weakest

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt:

14. **A chain is only as strong as its weakest link.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

"This is stupid. Whose idea was it to play boys against girls?" I whined. "Now everyone else is on their side and it's just the three of us left."

"Red Rover, Red Rover, send Rosalie right over." A deep voice called from across the quad.

She turned to us. "I have an idea. Which one do you want?"

"Emmett, he's the biggest mofo they have," Alice said assuredly.

She nodded and took off running; mere feet from their line, she lifted her shirt.

Eyes bulged and mouths fell open. Rosalie confidently skipped back to our line, big guy in tow.

* * *

:)


	8. Don't bite the hand that feeds you

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 06. **Don't bite the hand that feeds you.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): young Bella and Charlie  
Rating: M

* * *

"Dad," I whined, "I don't want to go to the picnic."

"Well you have to, Bells, and that's that."

"Why? It's stupid. And boring."

"Because I'm the sheriff."

I raised a doubtful eyebrow. "You're going to arrest me if I don't?"

"No," he laughed. "But these people elect me. They put this roof over your head and food in your belly. We both have to go and show we're members of this community."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you, princess," he said as he kissed my forehead.

I begrudgingly followed him out the door to his cruiser and the stupid picnic.


	9. Once bitten, twice shy

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 12. **Once bitten, twice shy.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

"Jasper, can't you make her feel calmer?"

"What the hell did you do?" his voice trailed off as looked from the terrified girl in the corner to me.

He saw, he knows. I can feel my eyes shifting from their normal amber to the deep, crimson that confesses exactly what I've done.

"You were supposed to work on your biology project," he hisses through tight-lipped, too quiet for her to hear.

I stopped myself before I drained her, but it's not enough to protect my family. She knows what we are, and she can never return to her human life.

* * *

Thanks guys for reading. You are the best bunch of readers and the support I get from you guys is nothing short of amazing. Which brings me to a special request. This week I have been dinking around trying to find other participant's TT25's to see their takes on the prompts. I was kind of sad to see that some of them had no or just one review for multiple chapters. And when I read their drabbles, they were good, so I think it's just lack of exposure.

Since it takes like no time at all to read these, if you have a couple of spare minutes in between updates or stirring the diner pot or while waiting for the kid's practice to end; could you check out some of the other TT25 and give them a review if you like it? Pretty please? Some of these prompts are really hard, and I'd really love it if you could help encourage some of the other participants like you do me. :) AND the wonderful ladies at The Twilight Twenty-five even made this awesome C2 to help us find TT25 entries to make it easier. community/The-Twilight-25-Challenge/103852/99/3/1/0/0/0/0/

Thank you! You're all amazing. That's why I love you.


	10. To err is human to forgive, divine

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 17. **To err is human; to forgive, divine.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

I found him shooting baskets in his driveway.

"Tyler." I tried not to sound menacing.

"What's up, man?"

"Bella's in the hospital, yet you're playing basketball?"

"Yeah, but just for observation. She's going to be okay," he shrugged.

"I feel very…protective of Bella."

"Yeah, I just didn't see the ice. No blood, no foul, right man?"

Really? He thought there was no harm in putting Bella in the hospital? I took a deep breath. "They do say 'to err is human, to forgive, divine.'"

"Exactly, man." He patted my shoulder.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not divine. Nor am I human."

* * *

Pretty sure this is the most canon thing I've ever written. I'd like to think this would be Edward's fantasy in Midnight Sun, like when he considered killing the entire bio class. ;)

Thanks for reading! :)


	11. Patience is a virtue

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 18. **Patience is a virtue.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

He held her hand in one of his and a blanket in the other, pulling her along until he found the just the right spot. He'd been planning this moment for weeks, and everything had to be perfect.

She'd gladly follow the boy of her dreams anywhere.

As the sun set, his nervousness grew.

"It's almost ten o'clock, do you think they'll start soon?" she asked.

He nodded, looking deep into her pretty eyes. The first rocket screeched into the night sky. He took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers for their first kiss.

Fireworks.

* * *

I wrote this more than a week ago, I promise. Thanks for reading.


	12. No pain, no gain

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 05. **No pain, no gain.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

"I changed my mind. I can't do this," she cried.

He chuckled, pushing her hair back. "You're nine months too late for that, Baby."

"It hurts too much. I can't…"

"You can. I know you can."

"I'm going to be a horrible mother. I can't…"

"You're going to be a wonderful mother." He kissed her forehead and she batted at him.

"It hurts. And you just kissed me and I hit you!" she burst into tears.

"Bella," he held her face, "I love you. You love me. We love this baby."

She nodded.

"Good, now breathe. You can do this."

* * *

I think that's about the time I'd change me mind. Thanks for reading.


	13. Ignorance is bliss

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 22. **Ignorance is bliss.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

"Fuck you Edward." I huff. The guys laugh at our playful banter.

"Again, baby? You didn't get enough last night?" he shoots back.

The entire shop goes silent except for a collective gasp. Six sets of eyes dart from me to Edward to my brother.

"Emmett…"

He holds his hand up to stop me as his head slowly turns toward an oblivious Edward who still has that cocky smirk on his face.

_Run, Edward. Run._

Emmett's wrench hit the workbench; Edward rushed to hide behind me.

"It's not like that, Em. I love her," he calls out.

He loves me?

* * *

I know, I just had her say eff you to him in the other drabble. In my defense; I use the eff word a lot. ) Thanks for reading.


	14. Out of sight, out of mind

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 19. **Out of sight, out of mind.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

"I'm late," I blurt out as soon as he sits next to me in study hall.

"For what?" He looks around. "The bell hasn't rung yet."

How can he be so dense? I stare at him, whispering behind gritted teeth, "I'm late—late."

Understanding dawns on him. "No," he shakes his head. "You can't be. You're on the pill. I've seen you take the pill."

I lower my head, hiding behind my hair. "Sometimes, I forget."

"Forget?" He shrieks. The entire class turns to stare.

"It's not like I can leave them out to remind me! My dad might see.

* * *

Stupid word counter on my phone lied! I had 101 in here. But I fixed it, I swear!

Thank you for reading. :)


	15. Two's company, three's a crowd

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 21. **Two's company, three's a crowd  
**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

I hear the tell-tale sound of my brother opening the Oreos in the kitchen.

"Hey, Em, could you bring me a couple of those?"

"Sure thing, Baby Bell."

"Stop calling me that!"

He drops three cookies in my waiting hand.

"Why do you always bring me three of something when I ask for a couple?"

He shrugs. "A couple means two or three. I was being nice."

"No, a couple means two."

"Whatever," he says, snatching the third cookie and pops it in his mouth.

"Maybe that's why you always have relationship problems; you think there's three in a couple."

* * *

I may have had this exact conversation with my brother years ago. :)


	16. Youth is wasted on the young

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt:

08. **Youth is wasted on the young.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

"Don't turn the light on!" she whisper-yelled as he entered the room.

"Where are you— what the hell are you doing behind the curtain?"

"Shhh. We have new neighbors. They don't have curtains yet."

He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. His lips brushed her ear. "Are you watching him fuck her?"

"Hmmm. Third time in the last hour."

"Damn." He stroked her hip, and grazed her neck with his teeth.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know what he's doing. She's faking it."

His fingers toyed with the hem of her slip. "He may not, but I do."

* * *

Umm...the couple that watches together... ;)

Thank you, my sweet, sweet lovelies for reading!


	17. Practice makes perfect

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 09.** Practice makes perfect**.

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella and Edward  
Rating: M

* * *

"Please, Bella. Please?" he begged against my lips, squeezing my thigh hitched over his hip.

Ignoring his plea, I tugged the hair at the nape of his neck, and pushed my tongue into his mouth.

His f ingers moved to the button of my jeans. I shook my head, breaking our kiss.

"It'll be good this time, I promise."

We'd tried twice more since our disastrous first time. Both times were awful— for me. Maybe I was just bad at sex.

"Can't I just jerk you off?"

He looked into my eyes. "Please."

How could I say no? I nodded.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	18. If at first you don't succeed, try, try

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt:

25. **If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

"You're my best friend Bella. I love you. You should marry me."

She gave him a placating smile. "Sure."

"I'ma 'member in the morning you said yesh."

"Sure you will."

"I'm seri—surry—serious Bella! I love you. S'not 'cause I might be slightly sedated from the dentist"

"You're as high as a kite, Edward."

"I've asked you before."

"That didn't count. You were all emo over catching Tanya cheating."

"What about New Years Eve?"

"You remember that?"

He pulled her hands to his chest. "I remember every time. Breaks my heart in the morning when you pretend you don't"

* * *

And then he passed out. ;) Shh...don't tell "them" I wrote a little mini-epi. I just din't have room in the 100 word limit)

Thanks for reading, and I apologize to every one I totally squicked out the last drabble when I thought I'd sneak post from work and over typed a young lovers drabble over the "Don't Bite the Hand the Feeds You, which was a totally innocent young Bella and her dad Charlie, and forgot to update the pairing to Edward and Bella. But in hindsight, that just a tad funny. I never knew how many people read the headers!


	19. The darkest hour is just before dawn

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt:

24. **The darkest hour is just before dawn.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

She ran her fingers along the spines of my DVD collection. "I can't believe you're so anal. I'd have never guessed it."

I smirk. "Are you into anal?"

She pitched forward, nearly choking on her beer.

"I meant your DVD's. It's pure alphabetical, do you have something against grouping by genre?"

"I used to, but some cross genres. I had this complicated cross-referencing binder, but it was too cumbersome to maintain."

"I'll bet." She nodded.

"Oh my god, this is fucking perfect. You can never get any titles between these!"

"What?"

"Look, you have _The Darkest Hour_ just before _Dawn_!"

* * *

Come on, you can admit it; you missed my cheesy goodness. ;)


	20. When life gives you lemons make lemonade

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 11. **When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

She unlocked the door to find her husband sitting on the living room floor in the flickering glow of every candle in their apartment. "What's all this?"

"I thought it'd be romantic," he said holding the best antipasto platter their sparse kitchen had to offer.

"It's perfect," she sat beside him.

She nibbled on the meats and cheeses. He fed her olives until she didn't think she could eat another.

She sighed. "The power's off?"

Edward nodded. "Tomorrow's payday, we can pay it." He stroked her cheek. "But tonight, I'd like to make love to my wife in the candlelight."

* * *

There was a period in my life when my power was regularly cut off just before payday. It sucks. Edward would totally make it better.

Thanks for reading! I love you all so freaking hard. ;)


	21. Curiosity killed the cat

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt:

10. **Curiosity killed the cat.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella and Jacob  
Rating: M

* * *

I stormed across the field toward him and his "pack."

"What's in the box, baby?" He smiled broadly.

I turned it over, dumping every trinket he ever gave me at his feet.

He looked hurt as he picked up the dream catcher he made for my birthday.

"I heard you talking to your 'boys' about wolfbacking me. I thought it was something special, a ceremony or something!"

His mouth gaped open.

"Cute. That's just what I looked like when Google told me to go to UrbanDIctionary."

His friends howled with laughter as I spun and marched back to my truck.

* * *

Raise of hands, how many of you just wend to UrbanDictionary? My mind was a pure as the driven snow before fic and UD. LOL

I know some of you don't like JxB, but Edward would never...well, some Edwards might, but not mine. ;)

Oh yeah...THANK YOU FOR READING and I'm sorry I made you look that up. Kind of.


	22. The grass is always greener on the other

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 13. **The grass is always greener on the other side.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella and Rosalie  
Rating: M

* * *

It hurt to see my sister in so much pain.

"I don't understand, Bella. I have everything I could ever want, why is it never enough?" she asked sadly.

I took a deep breath. "It's not enough because you never let it be enough."

She stared out the window.

"When was the last time you were happy, Rose? With Emmett?"

She brushed away a falling tear.

"You seemed so happy with him, but Royce offered to take you out of Forks. And then the Senator offered you New York. And the sheik offered you Dubai. Do you even like Dubai?"

* * *

Some of these are really hard! Thanks for reading.

(I almost forgot to change the characters again!)


	23. The road to hell is paved

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 23. **The road to hell is paved with good intentions.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward, Bella and poor, writhing Jessica Stanley  
Rating: M

* * *

Shrill screams shook the normally peaceful Cullen house.

Bella glared at her mate. "You changed Jessica Stanley?"

"She wouldn't shut up. Her thoughts were as inane as her voice! I just lost it."

She didn't need to say anything; the castigation in her eyes was more than enough.

"But I stopped, Bella! When I realized what I was doing, and I tried to suck the venom out like I did for you in Phoenix."

"Well, it didn't work. And now were stuck with her for the rest of eternity."

He shrugged. "Maybe she would be a good mate for Alistair."

* * *

Twenty three...twenty three drabbles...mwahahahaha I don't know why I'm channeling The Count, except he was always my favorite on Sesame Street. And he's a vampire, right? Wait, is he? There were bats, I definitely remember bats.

Anyway, you all deserve shiny gold stars for reading. And for making it though this silly A/N. And for reviewing. It's a shiny gold start blow-out!


	24. Mind over matter

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 16. **Mind over matter.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

"Matter is ge-gen-generally considered to-to-to.." Bella's voice trailed off into a moan.

Edward's head popped up. "We need to study; keep reading."

He dipped his head back down when she nodded and picked the book back up.

"To be a substance—ahhh-ahhh-often a particle— that has rrr-rest…" her fingers tangled in his hair, pushing him closer. "…mmm-mass and—usually…" The book fell back to the bed.

She cried out when he stopped again; he looked up at her. "You stop and I stop. Keep going or we'll never make it to the big bang," he said with a wink.

* * *

Mind over matter...get it? LOL

Thanks for reading. Also, please to be submitting any ideas for "Fools rush in where angels fear to tread" because I'm clueless. (Even more than normal.)

And in case you're wondering...wth twilly...where's TLB? I promise, I'm working one it.


	25. Fools rush in where angels fear to tread

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 07. **Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.**

Pen Name: Twilly  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

"Edward, are you insane?" she screeches over the squeal of tires peeling out.

"I couldn't just leave on that stage, with those men…pawing at you!"

"This isn't the movies. The Byronic hero doesn't save the stripper with a heart of gold and live happily ever after."

"Just that you used 'Byronic hero,' begs the point that you don't belong there."

"They aren't nice men, Edward." She shakes her head. "I owe them a lot of money. They'll never let me go."

He looks and her, stroking her cheek. "We'll figure it out, as soon as we get far enough away."

* * *

This it it! The last one! I did it. I didn't miss the irony that I pushed maxandmo into doing this with me, and then she kicked my ass at it. If you haven't read her TT25's, you should check them out.

Thank you all for your endless support, even for the ones that were really just meh. It kind of says something awesome about you guys that the clear favorite is the big boobie braining.

Big kisses,

twilly


End file.
